finding a Rey
by Iwannagetitwrite
Summary: "The Warrior and the Hunter must get the Girl. She is the hope for the future."
1. Chapter 1

_Who are Rey's parents? This is my answer._

Zeb sat on the wood floor of his house, playing with a giggling toddler. The young lasat tried crawling away from her father as he pulled out a brush to remove her stray green fur. He laughs, "come back here, you fuzzball. Daddy's gonna get ya." their game lasted only a minute before a knock came to the front door. He scoops her up and answers, "yeah, what is it?"

the lasat standing there held a grave look on his face, "the child and the warrior have been called for, she is dying."

Zeb turns to his kitchen, "honey! Please take Riena, I need to go."

His wife comes over and takes the now unhappy girl, "what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later." he quickly leans his forehead on hers then dashes out the door.

Kallus watches his students in their combat practice. "Corvin, control your swing! Nek, your left flank is open! Frow, stop cowering! Rand, don't..." someone taps on his shoulder. "yes?"

a distressed lasat stood there, "you have been summoned, she is dying."

he turns to the class, "stop, class dismissed!" he then follows him to the sickness hut.

"They are here wise one."

"let me see them." she orders feebly.

The curtain is pulled back allowing Zeb and Kallus to enter. She smiles at them, "ah, the child and the warrior, I have a message for you." she points at Zeb, "you are the child no longer, "she coughs, "he is to go alone. You must stay." she coughs again and points to Kallus, "Warrior, you must leave."

"but, I have so much to do here..."

"no!" cough, "the warrior and the hunter must get the girl. She is the hope of the future. Now go! A ship is coming for you." she coughs once more as the light fades from her eyes, "go."

a doctor pulls the sheet over her as they watch. They leave with sadness and confusion. Outside Kallus turns to Zeb, "this is the first time anyone has bothered to explain that I'm the warrior."

"I thought it was obvious."

"then who's the hunter?"

"Karabast if I know."

he frowns, thinking. The silence lasts until they reach Zeb's house. His wife opens the door, "what happened?"

"mother is dead and Kallus is supposed to leave. I can't go with him."

she sits shocked, "why?"

he rubs the back of his neck, "the Warrior and the Hunter must get the Girl."

"oh," she sits quietly, then as something to do, "well, if he's leaving then he can't look like that."

"look like what?" Kallus asks, holding Riena in the doorway. A five year old boy lasat walks through and raids the fruit bowl.

"well, after six years, your hair is kind of long."

Zeb jokes, "yeah, any longer and you'll trip over it."

"very funny, but yes, if I am leaving then I do need to look presentable."

"good." thirty seconds later the scissors clipped away.

"do you want to know something?"

"yes, what?" she clips behind his right ear.

"if it wasn't for a mirror than I would have asked out a female lasat."

she laughs, sounding forced. He could see her fight the emotions clawing their way out. He stops her, "I can cut my own hair, you go talk to Zeb."

she nods and he hears her cry on Zeb. He focus' on his task, pushing his own grief down until he was done. The boy leans over and picks up the fallen strands. The look on his face was surprised confusion.

"yes, Rand?"

"why are you cutting your fur?"

"I'm leaving and I wanted to look good."

"your... leaving?"

"yes."

"when are you coming back?"

"I don't know. I might not."

"why?"

"I was told to."

"I don't do anything I'm told."

"I know. Look, you can keep some if you want. That way a small part of me is still here."

"gross."

"it's called sentiment."

"does that have anything to do with smell?"

"maybe. While I'm gone can you do something for me?"

"what?"

"you know my tree?"

"yeah."

"keep it alive."

"okay." he pouts.

"now go, I'll make something for you out of all this. Then bring me the shedding brush."

"okay."

a few days later a ship arrived, expelling Hondo and Ahsoka. "ah, Kallus! You look much the same as I last saw you! Ah, Zeb! You look like a very very lucky man. They are yours of course."

"yes." Zeb growls. His wife laughs.

"just being sure." Hondo tosses his hands up.

"hello Zeb, it is good to see you." Ahsoka hugs him.

"you too."

"Kallus, are you ready?"

"yes." he tosses his bag over his shoulder and smiles at the family waving. The hair bracelet bouncing on Rand's arm. He looks down on his own thoroughly washed lasat fur bracelet. Hondo clamps his hand on Kallus' other shoulder, "no little ones of your own eh? You're in good company my friend."

Kallus rolls his eyes.

"by the way, why is the children's fur green?"

"to hide in the trees, it changes when they get older."

"ah! Camouflage, very good."

they enter and the ship takes off, to the amazement of the children.

 _What do you think so far? Please review._

 _If I'm getting descriptive, that's what happens when I read a book._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I watched a theory that makes (slightly) more sense then Ketsu being the mom so this is going to go differently then originally planed._

"And that's all she said?" Ahsoka asks.

"Yes. Who do you think the Hunter is?" Kallus wonders.

"I don't know, but, the force may lead you together."

"Cryptic messages are irritating."

"I know. I think even master Yoda felt that way."

He chuckles then turns serious, "so what has been happening while I was gone?"

"A new evil has started coming into power. They have begun to amass an army and have grown quite large with assassins and surviving members of the empire. I sense a great darkness coming."

"You know it's coming so we have a chance to be prepared at least."

"it gets worse. There have been rumors of children, infants, being taken from their homes. These families have no power to stop them. This cover their tacks enough that we haven't been able to locate them."

"an army that is raised from youth under the command of a conqueror. Effective yet despicable."

"yes."

"where do we start?"

"on Corellia."

the ensuing fight planet-side was frantic. Four enemy solders had gotten there before them, forcing a child from his mother's arms. The mother cries alerting Kallus to the deed. She points him out and the chase begins. He didn't dare use his bo-rifle for fear of killing the victim. The enemy did not have that problem. He dodged blaster bolts so hard his bad leg crashed into wall. The pain shot through as he regained his balance. Ahsoka ran ahead, cutting off the kidnappers. Her lightsabers knocked aside the bolts. The infant's wails penetrated the chaos. Kallus stood and tackled the nearest foe, knocking the air out of both of them. The blaster slid several feet in the struggle as he flips his quarry over and punches the man's face. He hears a howl of pain as Ahsoka sliced off a shooter's arm. In the chaos the mother had appeared, now holding the weapon. He holds a hand to stop her, "wait! We need him alive. A dead man can't talk."

she nods.

He gets off, "if he moves shoot his legs."

she smiles darkly, "I might miss."

"please don't." he runs, glad to not be on the receiving end. He spots a shooter on the roofs above, taking aim. Now he could use his bo-rifle. Kallus watches the target line making sure that this was also an enemy. Shooter target: Ahsoka, Check. Kallus aims, his shot lands on the villain's shoulder, forcing his weapon to drop. The assailant flees and Ahsoka force pulls the child from his kidnapper's arms then pushes him against a wall, knocking him out. They walk over to the mother who, thankfully, had not shot her prisoner. The mother hands over the gun and takes her baby. She thanks them and heads home. Ahsoka turns to their prisoner, "now, why have you done this?"

the man smiles, "the empire has fallen so now a new order will rise. Those caught in the storm will drown."

Kallus frowns, "stop being cryptic. I've had enough of that for this month."

the man laughs, "you will get nothing more from me. If I were you, I'd come back. Not that we should trust a traitor."

Kallus was inwardly surprised to find those words stirred nothing in him, "we'll get nothing more from him here." he pulls the man to his feet and whispers in his ear, "whatever else, it was worth it."

the man scoffs as they drag him to the ship.

 _Good, bad? Please review. Sorry this took awhile._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here we go. Hopefully this won't take so long._

General Leia Organa stands awaiting Ahsoka's arrival, her aid watched beside her holding a datapad containing information about the crew. She smiles at his fluster, "calm down. I know enough to trust them."

"yes, ma'am." he finishes shuffling the information. The ship descends, landing mere feet from them. The docking bay door opens to let out a cheery Hondo, "you are funny! Those many years away did you good." Kallus follows with a chuckle, "so that's what happened, I thought I found it under a rock three days ago."

Hondo laughs, he turns to Leia, "ah, her royal highness, how are you?"

she smiles, "I am well, have you anything to report?"

Kallus steps aside as Ahsoka walks out with the prisoner.

Ahsoka nods respectfully, "General, we have much to discuss."

"I see, and this is all he told you?" Leia looks at Kallus.

"yes, ma'am."

"a new order..." she thinks for a moment. "this fits the information that we've gathered. Unfortunately our informant was captured two days ago. Are you available for a rescue mission?"

Ahsoka nods, "yes. We will be ready in an hour."

"good, you'll meet up with the rest of your team on Naboo. Good luck."

the room clears out.

"oh, I hope our backup is bad at sabacc. You won't even let me cheat. That is it! I quit." Hondo throws down his remaining cards.

Kallus rolls his eyes at the complaint. He brushes the cards back into a stack, "well, it was getting boring. I was thinking of letting you win this next round but if you don't want to play..."

"fine, you have twisted my arm. This time I shuffle." he sits back down and snatches the stack. As he shuffles he looks up, "I know what you did. You've gotten better."

"thank you. Zeb's children provided excellent practice."

"ha ha, yes. Now, double or nothing?"

R11-DE, A.K.A "ride", Hondo's beat-up engineering droid, limps in, "Ahsoka told me too tell you guys that we'll be there in five minutes."

"thank you Ride."

"anything for you dear sir." the droid bows.

Hondo gripes, "you don't do that for me."

"I'd consider it if you bothered helping with anything." Ride shoots back.

"I do plenty." he turns back to the game, "I save his life and how does he thank me? Bah. So, should I start?"

Kallus walks into the bar to meet with the contact. He sits at a table in the back, a Gungan waitress took his order. After a minute a familiar voice came from behind him, "you're shaggier then I remember."

Ketsu steps into his line of sight and smiles. He smiles back, "I did get a haircut."

she sits, "I see that. Living with a planet of Lasats makes you more human. who knew?"

"Zeb apparently."

"so, what's the mission?"

"rescue."

"okay."

the waitress walks over with his drink then walks off. Ketsu looks back at him, "what got you back out here?"

"a prophesy about finding a child."

"really? So, it had nothing to do with finding a girlfriend?"

He snorts, "that was Riena's idea. She said not to come back without one, Zeb cracked a joke saying if that was the case they'll never see me again."

"two guesses, she's his wife and she swatted him for that."

"yes to both counts."

she laughs lightly, "can you tell me more about the prophesy?"

"later, right now we have a mission to complete."

"I'll gather my crew. Where do we meet up?"

"sixty meters southwest of here."

"okay, lets get started."

she leaves and he pays for the drink.

 _Good, bad, okay? Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here we go._

Ketsu arrives and introduces her crew. "this is Johan," she taps the head of a fifteen year old chiss, "he's our mechanic. This is Randy," she points at an old human female, "she's our explosives expert. You remember wolf." the old clone smiles and salutes Ahsoka, "and the twins are gone again." she sighs. Wolf laughs, "I'll go get 'em." he wanders into the forest, returning a few minutes after dragging two brown Zabrak children, judging by the tiny horns and lack of facial tattoos, around ten years old. The girl was crying and the boy was covered head to toe in mud and leaves, pouting.

Kallus turns to Ketsu, "we're bringing children?"

"trust me, we need them."

Wolf drops them and they stand at attention.

"my name is Tair and this is Staub." the boy says.

The girl blubbers, "you scared it off."

"I did not! Uncle Wolf did. I was just about to catch it when he showed up."

"you did too!"

"did not!"

"did too!"

they butt heads and wrestle. A transfer of mud occurs and Kallus steps back to protect his nice suit. Wolf steps in and pulls them apart. "knock it off you two!"

"he started it!"

"no, she did!"

"I don't care. Get cleaned up."

"yes sir." they droop their heads. He puts them down and they run off to a stream.

"I'll be done before you, I have less mud on me." Staub teases.

Tair scrapes off a handful and flings it on her. Their laughter faded as they ran farther. Kallus raises an eyebrow, "are you sure?"

"yeah. Have you guys got a plan yet?"

"about seven."

"aren't you thorough." Randy smirks. "just show me my room." she pushes past them onto the ship. Wolf chuckles and follows her.

"any more surprises?" Kallus asks.

"Randy and Wolf are dating." Johan replies nonchalantly. He examines the hatchway and pulls out a wrench, tightening a loose bolt.

Kallus couldn't think of a response for that.

Ketsu pats his shoulder, "go ahead in, I'll wait for the twerps."

he nods and heads inside.

"now, look! Is this your card?" Hondo flips a card in Tair's face.

Staub points at his hand, "it was in your sleeve."

"tsk, tsk, you aren't supposed to tell him."

Hondo sat in the back, entertaining the kids with failing card tricks. Wolf pokes his head down the ladder, "Ahsoka says we'll be there in four minutes, you better not 'ave made a mess down there."

"you know us better than that." Tair complains.

"yes, I do, you have three and a half minutes."

his head leaves and they tidy up. The ship jerks to a halt as they enter the dining cabin. Staub lands on Tair and they wrestle, making it harder for Hondo to walk out. Randy leans on the door frame and yawns, "I guess we're here, want my help?"

"yes please."

she steps in and pulls each away from the other by the horns, "we're here, quit fighting blood and get your heads in the game!"

"Sorry Aunt Randy." they say in unison. Hondo walks past and Staub swats Tair, "yeah, get in the game."

"you have to get in the game too!" their squabbling continues.

The door opens and Hondo sits, listening.

"it looks like an open grid defense*, which means they are likely using sensors to detect oncoming ships." Kallus points at the screen.

"looks like we need the twins." Ketsu smirks.

"I'll get 'em." Wolf offers.

"you still haven't told us what they do." Kallus states.

"just watch." Randy smiles.

""Johan, prep the Slick." Ketsu orders. The Chiss nods and runs off.

Twenty minutes later a tiny ship weaves through the grid, erratically. Two tie fighters spot and chase it. The tiny ship splits in half and the top one swings behind. It fires, taking out the engines of the tie on the left. The one in front flips to face the other tie and blasts it to bits. The tiny ships recombine and enter an opening hatch. Five minutes later another hatch opens and a set of instructions are transmitted. They follow the random zig zag pattern into the ship port. They land and check for soldiers, Ahsoka gives the all clear.

Tair pokes his head out of an air vent above them, "Staub says there are six prisoners aboard, deck seven section G. Hey Uncle Wolf, the commander has a shiny helmet, can I have it?"

"go ahead kiddo."

the boy smiles and disappears. Kallus looks at Wolf like he's crazy for allowing that. Wolf shrugs, "it'll keep 'im out of trouble." Kallus wasn't reassured.

Kallus and Ketsu lead the party through the halls, avoiding troops. Ketsu, Ahsoka, and Randy break from the group and head to the command deck. Kallus, Wolf, and Johan continue to the prisoners.

The run through the halls went smoothly because Staub closed off unnecessary doors, blocking off intruders. They reach the doors to find they need a passkey. Kallus opens the com, "Staub, we need the code and a passkey. I want you to allow a high ranking officer down here."

"okay, but are you the boss now?"

"just do it." slight irritation leaks through his voice. They then wait in ambush. A team of troopers with a lieutenant in charge arrive and fall under their fire. Johan takes the key and tosses it to Kallus who plugs in the code relayed by Staub. The prisoners look up as the door opens, hope arising in them. Kallus studies them, two women, one child, and three men, "how many of you can handle a blaster?"

the older dark haired woman stands, "everyone but the kid. Ivan can't walk though, they busted his leg."

"I'll help him, we need to move." Kallus reaches over and half carries the limping man when Staub's voice came over the com, "I gotta get outta here! They're cutting the door open, you're on your own from here!" it blips off.

"Karabast. Move it!" they travel down the corridors, shooting any troopers they came across. They make it to the ship just after the girls. Ahsoka yells at Hondo to start the ship. They hop aboard, solders come in after them, firing heavily. The woman gets hit in the side, Kallus drops the man in the cargo hold and jumps out to get her. The other men provide cover fire as they dash on board. The hatch closes and Kallus puts her down. She sat, bleeding. Wolf brings over a medi-kit but she tries to push it away, "no, I'm not worth it. Use it... on someone else."

"no, you need it." Kallus forces a bacta patch on her wound, "I'm not losing anyone on my second day back on the job."

she laughs, "you're funny."

"no, I'm serious."

"and cute."

he stops to look confused at her.

"for an old man."

"I only look old." he focuses back on the injury.

"ow. Loosen up, that hurts."

"sorry." a smile pulls at the corner of his mouth.

"what?"

"back in the academy they made us practice first aid and I sent a fellow student to the hospital with rib fractures."

"please tell me you know what you're doing now."

"yes, Zeb wouldn't let me near his kids otherwise."

she chuckles then breathes sharply. She smiles stiffly, "what's your name?"

"Alexandr Kallus, and you?"

Ahsoka walks up behind him, "are you two alright?"

"I'm fine but she may need surgery, the others need to be checked out as well."

"I can take it from here. Go wash up."

Kallus nods and leaves. Ahsoka checks the extent of the injury, "looks like you'll live long enough to reach the base."

"experience?"

"you could say that."

the bay opens to let the twin's ship back aboard and they jump to hyperspace.

 _*I have no idea, mostly making this up._

 _Please review. You can guess the woman's identity. I will announce the winners next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry, I've been busy._

Ahsoka reports to Leia upon their return. Kallus stares out a window in the hall, observing their small fleet. Ketsu walks up beside him, "credit for you thoughts?"

he glances at her, "it's been awhile."

"did you miss this?"

"yes... it's like I... left a piece of myself out here and now it's trying to claw itself back in."

"is that really a bad thing?"

"I don't know yet." he lets out an amused huff, "the warrior, I think that I'm still finding my way back into that role."

"I think it's the other way around."

he looks at her, curious, "how so?"

"I know you. You didn't think twice about any of this."

"I was just following orders... you're right." he sighs.

she laughs at his admitted defeat, "want some caf?"

"yes please." they walk to the lunch room and talk.

"I take it you already checked out our guests?" she sips.

"yes, but I'm still waiting for results on three of them. The child is clean, apparently his mother, Henna Livza, was caught stealing information from her husband, a first order officer. They were shopping when they were captured. The husband was shot in front of them and they were planning on using the boy after her execution."

"well, they're safe now. We set the ship to explode once we were out of range."

"They are for now. The Admiral is looking for a place for them to lay low."

"good. And the other?"

"our informant, a Kazuda Xiono, he's been undercover as a mechanic and ship racer for two years now. I may have an idea how to get him back in."

"and several back up plans."

"yes."

"can you show them to me? I might know someone."

he hands over a data pad. She looks at the faces and frowns.

"what?"

"her." she hands it back, pointing at the woman, "she's a major figure in the criminal underworld, Has been for years. Goes by Qi'ra. I wouldn't trust her. No one has been able to contact her for several months now. She could have made a deal with them that went sideways."

"it's possible. But why would she not want me to save her life?"

"I don't know. We should keep an eye on her, just in case."

"agreed."

Qi'ra pretends to listen to Ivan babble as she contemplates her next move. The medical droid raps a bandage around her midsection as the door opens. Kallus walks in and reads the medical report, nods and puts it down. He turns to Ivan and talks to him in a friendly manner. She recognizes his questions as probes, checking his story. He relaxes and smiles at him, ending the conversation. He turns to the droid, "when will he be able to work?"

"he should be fully recovered in ten days."

"very good." he turns and smiles at her but she sees the look he tried to hide. He sees her as a puzzle, with the possibility of a trap underneath. She smiles back, hiding her own thoughts from him.

"I see your surgery went well."

"yeah, I doesn't feel like I got shot anymore."

"I would hope not. Why did you not want me to help you?"

"I don't know. I've been through a lot in my life. Maybe I just wanted it to be over." she looks down and he sits on the foot of the bed. The droid leaves the room, taking Ivan with it.

He sighs, "it wouldn't help."

"how would you know? You don't know what I've done."

"I've done worse. Dying won't fix the problems you leave behind."

"not unless your will pays off all your debts."

"except that. Look, you may never fix all of your problems but a second chance is a start."

"are you talking from experience?"

"yes." he stands to leave, "you have a second chance now, use it wisely."

he leaves and she thinks about this, then pulls out a data pad. "Alexandr Kallus." after studying his file she comes up with a plan.

The next day she sits across from him at breakfast. "I read your file last night."

he looks up from his data pad, "I expected as much."

she smiles, "yeah. You were quite impressive."

"wait until I get back into the swing of things."

she laughs, "it didn't say you had a sense of humor."

"it's a recent development." he half smiles then returns to his task.

"I think I know how to use that second chance now."

he looks at her, interested.

"I've been gathering Intel on this 'new order'. If you didn't know already, I supply weapons to various people. I know what they have and where to get it. Is that something you're interested in?"

"how long would it take you to write a report?"

"I'll be easier to talk to you about it. Over dinner?"

he blinks then looks away, "that's not necessary."

"it's a lot of information, it might take several."

he sighs again, "alright, I'll bring the paperwork. Where and when?"

"tonight, my place. Gives me time to cook something." she stands up and leaves.

He sits and wonders what her plan is.

 _Done this chapter. (sighs happily) hopefully the next won't take as long._


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm begging myself for this to be the last chapter, here's hoping. By the way, HAPPY 2019!_

Kallus knocks on Qi'ra's door. It opens with her standing there, "come on in."

He enters, "I brought the paperwork. Where should I put it?"

she walks over to her kitchen, "leave it on the living room table and go ahead sit down."

"thank you." he sits and she walks over to him with a pair of wine glasses. He accepts one, sips once and leaves it on the table. "now, what can you tell me?"

"about what?" she sits next to him and starts massaging his shoulder with her free hand.

He brushes her off and faces her, "is this you plan A?"

"what could you possibly mean?" she raises an eye brow.

He gestures to the room, "the drinks, dinner, your perfume, the massage. You're attempting to romance me so I would spill everything I know, giving you a bargaining chip should you feel the need to escape. I expected better from someone of your reputation."

"you catch on faster than I expected, for someone who has no experience in that department." she stands up and checks the food, while he sits there with a sour expression.

He picks up one of the data pads, "do you truly know anything about the New Order?"

she scoops the food onto plates and sits down again; handing him one. "yes, I do. First, ithey're called the first order. Second, I had access to quite a number of their systems. I implemented some back doors into their code..."

he hits record.

"how was your date?" Ketsu asks him at breakfast with a teasing tone.

He ignores it, "I was in control of the situation."

"in other words, nothing happened."

"I was able to pull the necessary information from her."

"If I didn't know you better I'd insinuate more. What did you find out?"

"you'll find out when I give my report."

"you're no fun." she smirks. "any more dates planned?"

"no. but I wouldn't put it past her to try something else. I'm counting on it." he bites into his breakfast.

She tries again, and again. Over the course of several weeks she tried to pull any information she could from him, if not anything useful in case of recapture by the first order*, then maybe something to blackmail him with (just in case). He either countered her attempts or ignored them. Underneath it all, deep down, she felt as though not all of her flirting was fake. Very deep down. One day at lunch Hondo sat next to her.

"hello, it feels like you are avoiding me. Please tell me this is not true." Hondo looks at her pleadingly.

"oh, it's true."

"you wound me." he holds a fist to his chest in mock pain.

"go away." she points her knife at him.

"I know when I am not welcome." he gets up, "being Kallus' closest comrade I figured you would at least want to know what he has told me."

she snags his shirt, "sit, talk."

"I knew that would get your attention." he sits happily, "I've seen you two together quite often. You like him perhaps?"

"no, I'm just using him for intel."

"from what I know you haven't got any."

"he's a challenge."

"I think he likes you."

she looks at him, surprised.

"you're persistent." Hondo comments.

"yeah, I need to be if I wanna get out of here."

"if you don't like him why not move to another target?" he shoves a large fruit piece into his mouth.

"... you got me. I like the challenge. Only the challenge." she points for emphasis, then gets up to walk away. As she's steps through the crowd her lack of attention for her surroundings crashes into the object of her thoughts. Kallus was studying a data pad just before their collision, the caf in his hands now soaking through his shirt. He looks up at her, she blushes. Confusion flashes across his face at her reaction til his attention turned to his wet clothes. She hands him a batch of napkins to clean himself with. "wasn't it hot?" she asks.

"no, I got it two hours ago but I've been too distracted to finish it."

"sorry. I wanted to talk to you."

"about what?"

"let's get you cleaned up first."

they walk to his room. He looks awkwardly at her when she doesn't wait outside the door. "could you wait outside while I change?"

"it's just your shirt. Besides, uglier guys then you wander around all day without one. If it makes you feel better I'll face the wall."

he nods and she turns around. He takes off his shirt and she watches his reflection in the mirror to her left. "Great abs for a retired guy." she thought to herself. She also took notice of his massive but near faded scar. "are you aware that Hondo thinks you like me?"

he pauses, "Hondo thinks many things." he notices the mirror and moves out of its view.

She turns around, "do you?"

he glares until his clean shirt covered him, "I care what happens to you."

"you didn't answer the question."

"yes, I like you, but only as a friend. I am wary of you because I am aware of your reputation, and your tricks." he puts on his jacket, "Hondo also thinks you may have developed feelings for me."

"Hondo thinks many things." she repeats his statement, smiling.

"you're avoiding the question."

"you're a challenge. I told him as much." she shrugs, "I like a challenge."

"as do I." he sticks his hand out, "pray we never tire of it."

she shakes it, "and can create new ones."

the door opens. Ketsu leans against it, smirking. Qi'ra drops his hand and leaves. Kallus turns to her, "what?"

"baby steps."

he rolls his eyes.

"Hondo told me you needed to change your shirt. Ahsoka has a mission for us. you too!" she yells down the hall.

"lead the way." he nods.

They fly in under the radar. Kallus, Qi'ra, Ketsu, and the twins jump out the airlock on cue. They free fall for thirty meters before turning on their jet packs. They fly to the designated area. Twenty meters from the compound. They leave the packs under some moss and sneak along to the hidden entrance. The compound had minimal security and was an outlet for incoming messages. They file in, the twins scout ahead. They make their way to the control room, taking out anyone they come across. Qi'ra hacks into the computer. She was nearly past the firewall when the alarms blare.

"a security guard pulled the alarm." Staub explains over the com, she yells at her brother, "you were supposed to get that one!"

"you were closer!"

"are you done yet?" Ketsu asks Qi'ra.

"hold them off for me."

they form a barricade at the door, blasting at anyone in white armor. They dash for the exit after she yells "done!" they hear the solders smash the door from halfway down the tunnel. They dodge blaster shots as they run. They reach the packs and take off. Fifty feet off the ground Teir's jet pack explodes.

"Teir!" Stuab screams as he fall from the sky. Kallus and Qi'ra dive after him while the other two cover them. The boy lay unconscious and bleeding. Qi'ra picks him up while Kallus shoots the troopers honing in on them. They fly up but a lucky shot got Qi'ra's jet, this one taking out her propulsion. He caught them but realized that it couldn't carry all of them. He lands and puts his jet pack on her. "go!" he kneels down to rewire hers. She puts the boy down and turns Kallus to face her. She kisses him deeply. She pulls back to see him blinking like an idiot at her. then a boulder near-by sparks. She looks at him, "don't die." she picks up the boy and flies to the rondevu point. Kallus finishes with the pack, throws it, and scampers away as it blows up.

Qi'ra watches as he blows away the troopers. She lands on the ship, running to the med-bay. Ketsu was in the cockpit arguing with wolf. "he's still out there!"

"we've got TIEs on our tail and the kid needs medical attention. Kallus can handle himself."

"let's pray you're right."

 _okay, I've got more into this and I know where I'm going._


	7. Chapter 7

_This is the last chapter. Yay!_

Kallus fought them off for an hour before a shock grenade caught him by surprise. They approach him as he lay twitching on the ground. The commander steps forward, a silver trooper. She speaks, "you've caused us quite a bit of trouble. What is your name?"

"Alexandr Kallus, retired Rebel Captain recalled to active duty and honorary Lasat Honor Guard." he says, forcing himself to stand.

She tilts her head, "I have heard tales of you. You may be of some use. Bring him." she turns away as the other troopers reach for him. He opens his bo-rifle, the ends glowing. They put up their blasters. He grins. He swings it around, taking down the closest. The three in the back open fire as he dives behind the fourth. That one crumples under the hits. He dodges as he charges at them. He kicks one in the face while zapping the last two with the ends. The silver trooper watches how quickly he wins. "I see you haven't lost your skill. I'm impressed."

"I've only warmed up."

"I'd challenge you myself but you've wasted enough of my time." she pulls out her blaster and shoots him in the leg. He drops in pain, holding the bleeding limb. Four more troopers show up.

"bring him and patch him up." she orders.

They obey.

Qi'ra sits down, pushing her food around her plate. Hondo sits next to her, "still no word?"

"it's been three weeks. You'd think they'd have found something by now."

he pats her on the back, "there, there, they will find him. He is quite resourceful."

Teir runs across the room, followed by very annoyed medic droids.

"the boy is doing well." Hondo says, trying to be possitive.

"he's going to pull a stitch." she points out.

Teir is tackled by Staub. Ahsoka pulls them apart as she walks in the room. Teir pouts as he lands in the arms of the droids. She walks over to Qi'ra, "I need to talk to you."

Qi'ra gets up and follows her to Leia's office. Leia looks up, "yes?"

"I've found Kallus."

"how?" Qi'ra asks.

"when?" Leia asks.

"five minutes ago. I don't know how, but he used the force to send me his coordinates."

"really? Where is he?" Leia asks, pulling out a data pad.

"in the first order's main base. I will take a small team to save him." Ahsoka says, bowing. She motions for Qi'ra to come.

Leia calls to them, "it sounds like a suicide mission."

"It is."

"that's enough story time." Qi'ra tells the girl bouncing around in her bed.

"no. I want to know what happens next. Did you save Daddy?" the girl's eyes widen, pleading.

"yes we saved him. You wouldn't be here if we didn't."

"oh... okay."

"please go to sleep, my little ray of sunshine."

"no! Tell the story, please?" she begs.

"Tomorrow night. Now go to sleep." Qi'ra turns out the light.

The girl waits until she's been gone for a few minutes. She tosses the blankets aside and runs to the cockpit. She sneaks up to the pilot's chair and jumps at the driver, yelling, "Boo!"

Kallus smiles down at her, "what are you doing out of bed?"

"I wanted to hear the end of the story."

"I see, which story?"

"how you and mommy fell in love."

"what part?"

"the mission to rescue you from the first order."

"now, after Ahsoka and her team..." he pulls her onto his lap.

Kallus wakes up, the message having pulled a lot out of him. The door opens and the silver trooper steps in. "you can only keep this up for so long." she turns on the lights, "where is the resistance base?"

he blinks against the brightness, "I'm not telling."

she listens to her com, then reaches over and unbuckles his shackles. "you are to be moved."

"to where?"

"another cell. Kylo Ren himself will be interrogating you. It seems you have perked his interest somehow." she steps back and holds up her gun.

He climbs down, almost stumbling. He is walked to an elevator, down a hall, and into another interrogation room. She locks the door, leaving him free to wander the small room with terrifying equipment. The door opens and a 16 year old* wanna-be Darth Vader walks in. he stands, staring at Kallus.

"I have heard much about you. I heard you were a great solder under Darth Vader, is it true?" Kylo Ren asks.

"yes. I worked under him. I was one of the few people who pleased him."

"you also betrayed him." Kylo's fist clenches.

Kallus found his throat tightening. He gasps, "it had nothing...to...do with...him."

Kylo releases him. Kallus sucks in plenty of air then composes himself.

"I can sense the force in you. It is very weak, blocked. I can restore it for you, but only if you tell me where the resistance is hiding."

"no. I had it blocked on purpose. If I let you we will both regret it." Kallus looks away.

"if that was true you wouldn't have tried so hard to use it. Now, you have two choices. Let the force grow strong in you and become my apprentice or I will beat you down to an inch of your miserable life. Either way I will know where they are!" he force pushes Kallus against the wall. Reaching deep into his mind. For the second time in his life, Kallus screams.

"I need everyone to be quiet." Qi'ra says as they approach the enemy. She opens the com, "this is cargo freighter 138-B-195-S, we have sustained damage to our navigation computer. May we dock for repairs?"

"code verified, you have permission to dock." a man says.

A bay door opens, letting them fly through.

"why did you stop Daddy?" little Rey asks.

He puts her down and checks the console, "go to bed and stay there."

"I want to hear the how it ends." she whines.

"go, now!" he orders.

She obeys, hiding under the covers. The ship shakes as it takes on fire. She could hear Aunt Ketsu shouting orders. It last for three minutes, at one point tossing her to the floor. When it was over Kallus opens her door. She runs to him, clinging to his leg. He winces in response and pulls her off. "Rey, we need to go." he picks her up and grabs her stun staff. He carries her to the shuttle. Her mom sat at the controls. They take off. She sits quietly, listening to her parents argue.

"we agreed, this is the best way. She'll be safe." she says.

"I know, but now it's happening. I don't want to let her go." he looks back at her.

"I know. If this works we'll come back for her."

"yes. It's just... I had to leave so many..."

"I know." she pats his arm.

He walks over to Rey, "it's going to be okay. Get some sleep."

she nods, eyelids drooping.

She wakes up, blinking against the brightness. Sand greeted her face. Her mother puts her down and faces her to a walking blob. "we'll be back. Stay with him until we come back, could you do that for us?"

she nods. Her father hands the man her staff. They walk back to the shuttle and take off. She runs forward crying for them.

Beginning of tale...

 _*I have no idea how old Kylo is at this point. Forgive me._

 _I finished this during my self-imposed internet ban. The best time to write._

 _Please review._


End file.
